dark of the dorm
by Puteri-kyuke
Summary: Dorm suju menjadi mengerikan semenjak homin mantan namjachingu kyuhyun yang bilang ingin membalas dendam kepada kyuhyun dan melibatkan para member suju lainnya. Bagaimana tanggapan para member suju lainnya? Dan bagaimana cara siwon melindungi namja chingu nya yaitu kyuhyun dari bahaya? warning: ada cast yang saya buat-buat!


Dark of the dorm

Disclaimer:

Wonkyu pokoknya punya ku, TITIK! #plakk hehehe… tau ah, yang pasti nih fict punya saya asli!

Cast:

all member suju (10), cast tambahan karangan saya:

Jung Homin as homin (teman namja semasa smp kyuhyun)

Lee donghyun as donghyun (teman homin & sunghyun)

Tan sunghyun (teman homin & donghyun)

Summary:

Dorm suju menjadi mengerikan semenjak homin (mantan namjachingu) kyuhyun yang bilang ingin membalas dendam kepada kyuhyun dan melibatkan para member suju lainnya. Bagaimana tanggapan para member suju lainnya? Dan bagaimana cara siwon melindungi namja chingu nya yaitu kyuhyun dari bahaya?

Pairing:

Yang pasti wonkyu. Dll

Warning:

Saya hanya menylurkan apa yang saya pikirkan. Cast tambahan,OOC kyuhyun, typo(s).

Author:

puteri-wonkyu

#happy reading#

Author POV

"hyung, lihat aku dikasih boneka ikan Nemo. Wahh… lucunya" ucap girang donghae pada leeteuk. "siwonnie kau dapat apa?" Tanya donghae pada siwon. "biar kutebak, pasti… kitab kan?" sambung heechul. Yang dibalas hanya anggukan kecil dan helaan nafas dari siwon. Semua member pun ketawa kecuali kyuhyun, dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan sepucuk surat yang ntah apa itu isinya 'kok perasaan ku tidak enak ya?' Tanya kyuhyun pada batinnya.

Kyuhyun POV

'kok perasaan ku tidak enak ya?' ucapku dalam hati. Ku buka surat yang ku dapat dan kubaca dengan teliti.

"_**hai cho kyuhyun, kau masih ingat aku? Namjachingu yang pernah kau tinggalkan saat kau masih menduduki junior high school yang hanya dengan alasan kau tidak mencintai ku. Masih tidak ingat? Apa aku harus menuliskan nama ku mr. cho? Atau kau masih ingat? Hanya untuk sekedar pemberitahuan lebih lanjut aku akan membalas sakit hati ku bersama dengan ke dua teman ku. Dan, aku juga akan mengikut serta kan hyungdeul mu. Apa kau takut kyuhyun-ssi? Hahaha…. Akan lebih menakutkan lagi jika nanti satu persatu hyungdeul mu lenyap di tangan ku. Selamat menikmati.**_

_**TTD**_

_**Jung Homin"**_

BRUK! Aku jatuh terduduk saat membaca surat ini. Ku remas surat itu, ntah mengapa rasa takut menyelimuti ku sekarang. Apa maksudnya mengikut serta kan hyungdeul ku? Dan satu persatu hyungdeulku akan lenyap di tangannya? "kyu gwenchana?" dia pasti leeteuk hyung. Ku buka mataku dan menatapnya satu persatu dengan pandangan khawatir dan begitu juga mereka. "baby ada apa?" Tanya namjachingu ku siwon hyung. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya. "a-ani hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa" ujar ku. Aku pun dibantu berdiri oleh siwon hyung.

Heechul hyung maju dan mengambil surat yang ada di tanganku "hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kembalikan!" bentakku ku. Tapi dia tidak mengembalikkan suratku. Dia melirik siwon hyung seakan-akan berkata _'tahan-kyuhyun'_ dan benar saja, siwon hyung memeluk pinggang ku "hyung! Lepaskan!" teriak ku kembali, aku tahu pasti para hyungdeul menatapku khawatir. Heechul hyung membaca surat itu lalu menatapku tajam "bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud si pengirim surat ini magnae?" Tanya heechul hyung tajam. "i-itu bu-bukan apa-apa hyu-hyung" ujar ku terbata-bata. "chullie, ada apa?" Tanya leeteuk hyung "ne, apa isi suratnya?" sambung wokkie hyung. "sebaiknya kita bicara kan ini di dorm." Ucap heechul hyung tegas.

Di saat perjalanan ke dorm, aku hanya diam. Ku senderkan kepala ku ke dada siwon hyung. Siwon hyung mengelus-elus (reader: emang kucing?) rambut ku dengan lembut.

#dorm#

Setibanya di dorm, heechul hyung mencekram lengan ku sangat kuat "arghh, hyung appo. Lepaskan" ucap ku, namun dia tidak melepaskannya. Dia malah memper kuat cengkramannya.

BRAK heechul hyung menjatuhkan ku di sofa dengan kasar "hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata wokkie hyung setengah berteriak. Aku hanya memegang lenganku yang di cekramnya tadi. "kita langsung ke topic saja." Ucap heechul hyung dingin. Semua member terdiam. Siwon hyung duduk di sebelah kananku dan wokkie hyung di sebelah kiriku sedangkan heechul hyung tepat di depan ku. Aku menundukkan kepala ku. "angkat kepala mu magnae" ucap heechul hyung. Aku mengangkat kepala ku dan memandang nya. "bisa kau jelas kan pada kami sekarang?" sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan heechul hyung, leeteuk hyung membuka mulut. "STOP! Sebenarnya ini ada apa?" Tanya leeteuk hyung lembut namun terkesan tajam. "aku tadi membaca surat yang di pegang kyuhyun. Dan kau tau apa yang aku baca?" Tanya heechul, semua member tentu saja menggeleng dan heechul hyung melanjutkan perkataan nya "isinya jika ku simpulkan akan membuat kyuhyun menderita." Ucap heechul hyung

Author POV

Semua member kecuali heechul membelalakkan matanya "kenapa kau terkejut magnae?" ucap heechul selidik. "hyung! Apa kau tidak baca klo dia juga akan mem-" belum sempat kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataan nya, heechul menggebrakkan meja. "KAU PIKIR KAMI TAKUT, HAH?" teriak heechul marah. "KESIMPULAN YANG HARUS KAU AMBIL DIA HANYA INGIN MEMBALAS SAKIT HATINYA PADA MU DAN MENGANCAM MEMBUNUH KAMI, AKU TIDAK TAKUT!" teriak heechul kami. Mukanya merah karna menahan marah. Dia menetralkan emosi nya. Bagaimana dengan member lain? Yang pasti yang mereka pikirkan adalah 'membuhuh? Apa maksudnya? Siapa yang membunuh?' dan 'apa yang akan terjadi pada kyu? Apa dia akan menderita? Atau yang lebih parahnya dia akan… mati?'. "dan jangan kau berpikir kau ingin keluar dari suju" sambung heechul datar. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap heechul dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Memang tadi kyuhyun sempat memikirkan akan keluar dari suju agar tidak membahayakan hyungdeul di suju. Sedang kan yang lain? Wokkie dan hae sudah meluncurkan air mata nya. Kyuhyun keluar dari suju? Maksudnya meninggalkan kami seperti hankyung? Pikir mereka di batin. Leetuk yang sepertinya kesabarannya sudah habis pun berteriak "APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI HAH?" "cerita kan kyu" ujar siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menatap satu persatu hyungdeul nya. "du-dulu aku mempunyai namjachingu bernama jung homin. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Tapi ia memaksa sehingga mau tidak menerimanya. Saat itu umur ku 14 tahun dan kelas 3 junior high school. Setelah 3 bulan kami menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku memutuskan untuk memutuskan nya. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega, tapi aku juga tidak bisa seperti itu, aku tidak mau membuat nya sakit hati. Setelah tiga hari aku memutuskan nya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Kabarnya ia pindah ke gwangju (author: bener kagak tulisannya?). homin mempunyai dua teman yang sepertinya membenci ku. Namanya lee donghyun dan tan sunghyun. aku sudah tidak mengingat nya lagi sebenarnya, tapi saat aku membaca surat itu ntah mengapa takut menyelimuti ku. Kalian tidak tau siapa dia. Homin, donghyun, dan sunghyun adalah teman yang sangat dekat di karena kan orang tua mereka juga sangan dekat. Dan mereka ber tiga haus akan kasih sayang. Saat mereka sekolah dulu, mereka sering memukuli orang-orang yang lemah. Mungkin karena mereka tidak pernah di beri perhatian dan kasih sayang, homin juga tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataan nya hyung. I-itu yang a-aku takut kan. D-dan masalah keluar dari suju, kurasa itu ide yang baik juga, jadi aku tidak membahayakan kalian." Ujar kyuhyun panjang lebar. Kyuhyun menatap hyungdeul nya lagi. Dilihatnya leeteuk yang tengah menangis dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, begitu pula dengan ryeowook yang tengah menangis sesenggukkan di dada yesung. "aku tidak takut dengan ancaman itu. Kau member super junior, yang berarti kau keluarga ku" ujar heechul "aku juga tidak takut. Kau namjachinguku. Aku mencintaimu dan akan menjaga mu baby" sambung siwon. "aku juga tidak takut" ujar shindong

"aku juga"

"aku juga"

"aku juga"

Dan di susul dengan perkataan lainnya dari member lain. Hanya leeteuk yang belum menjawabnya. "kau jungsoo?" Tanya heechul "yes, me to." Ucap leeteuk. Bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? Mukanya putin pucat. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa "ta-tapi hyung, nanti kalian bi-" "cukup! Kita harus menghadapinya bersama kyu" potong leeteuk. Semua member – kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, semua tidurlah." Ucap sang leader leeteuk. Semua member masuk ke kamar masing-masing. "baby, ayo tidur" ujar siwon menghampiri sang kekasih yang tengah melamun. "ah, ne hyung" jawab kyuhyun.

#besoknya#

Kyuhyun POV

"eunggg" gumanku. Aku terbangun di pagi hari, mood ku benar-benar tidak bagus sekarang. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi. sepertinya hanya aku sekarang yang sedang free. Semua member yang lain sudah pergi.

Aku duduk di sofa dorm yang menghadap tv, kepalaku sangat pusing sekarang. Saat aku hendak meraih psp…

_DRTTT~ DRTTT~_

Pesan singkat masuk ke hp ku. Ku buka pesan singkat nya.

_/From: private number_

_apa kabar sayangku? Bagaimana tanggapan hyungdeul mu tentang acara pembalasan dendam ku? Oh iya, benarkah namja yang bernama choi siwon itu kekasihmu? Hahaha…. Bagaimana jika dia mati? Apakah cukup membalas dendam ku? Atau jika aku membunuh leader mu? Atau… semua member saja yang ku bunuh? Tinggal tunggu saja cho kyuhyun./_

damn! Apa apaan dia membunuh semua member? Akhkk! Tidak-tidak! Aku harus keluar dari suju.

"aku harus keluar dari suju! Harus. Mereka pasti dalam bahaya. Aku tau siapa homin, donghyun dan sunghyun. mereka itu juga bisa di sebut kumpulan mafia." Gumanku

TBC

Ini FF penggantinya yang berjudul you are mine kyu!. Aku sih bisa-bisa aja mau publish lagi. Tapi bukan sekarang. Sebagai penggantinya, ini FF yang tidak kalah mencekam nya *reader: untuk lu aja kale#plakk* hehehe…

Minat untuk review? 


End file.
